Monique Halestone and The Cave of Whisperers
by QueenCocoChanelle
Summary: Monique Halestone. Famous. Rich. Spoilt. Brave. Loyal. Mischievous. A few words used to describe the little girl. When she begins her first year at Hogwarts alongside the children of our favourite heroes, chaos is bound to ensue. Besides, she's best friends with a Potter and a Weasley. It's practically set in stone. Suck at summaries, just give it a shot please. Next Gen. Story btw
1. Prologue

Hello my darlings, sorry this took so long to update. But here is the prologue to the story. There's plenty of OC's and characters we know. But knuckle down with me here. I hope you enjoyyy :) Monique Halestone and the Cave Of Whisperers

Prologue: The Stones of Naderra

It was dark. The sun hadn't set yet, the sky was blood orange, but it was dark. Thick layers of ash and smoke clouded the suns light, creating shadows that scattered all over the land.

The cave was crowded, very crowded. Thousands of people, men women and children had taken shelter inside its solid walls in fear of being killed if they set foot outside of it. The cave was set up so everyone could be comfortable, but it was still crowded, with the Soldiers of Caesar bringing in more people in search of shelter.

Together the founders sat in a circle around the stone table, deciding what was to be done next. Maps had been laid out, torches were lit to illuminate the cave and the defensive spells that were set up glowed faintly, a sheer layer of gold and silver lining the caves walls.

"Honestly Rowena, have you ever heard about anything similar to this?" Godric asked.

"Never in my life, have I never seen such magic performed by an ordinary witch before. There has to be something we've missed." The wise woman breathed.

Lately, her chocolate hair had suffered, streaks of grey beginning to make themselves visible to all, stress clearly getting to her. Rowena Ravenclaw was beginning to crack.

"We must find a way to thwart her. We can't keep hiding. She's even putting the muggles at risk now." Helga asserted.

Salazar's face suddenly screwed up. He never had liked the muggles, or the muggle-borns. Half-bloods he would tolerate, but it was the purebloods, the elite, which he would fight for.

"What should we care about the muggles? Since the beginning they have persecuted us, burnt our people at the stake for possessing what they cannot." He snapped.

"Salazar!" Rowena scolded. "They have helped us as of late. Gathered food, helped us heal students, even if their methods are slower, it still counts"

"Only now they help. For so long all they did was kill. And why?" he asked rhetorically. He paused for effect.

"Out of fear!" The prejudiced man spat. "From young they are taught to fear the unknown. To persecute those who are different. To them, we are nothing but a means of survival, why should we think any different of them?" he carried on.

The other three said nothing.

"I rest my case"

They sat in silence for a few moments when one of the students came up to them, a young man by the name of Merlin. He was a very capable wizard, sorted into Slytherin; he was one of Salazar's favourites.

"Merlin, what is it?" Godric asked.

"We were on an expedition today" he began panting.

"An expedition?" Helga asked incredulously.. "Caesar said nothing about an expedition" she huffed.

"That's because he didn't go with Caesar, did you Merlin?" Rowena inquired, already knowing that Merlin would never sit and do nothing.

"Merlin!" Salazar exclaimed. "Do you've any idea how dangerous it is out there?" Salazar bellowed, catching the attention of whoever was nearby.

"I do professor, but you see, the thing is, we found something." The young boy panted, he had clearly run back from wherever he'd been.

"We?" Salazar asked.

"Myself, Arthur, Cyrus and umm….." he trailed off nervously.

"Go on" Rowena pressed, although she had an idea who the last person was.

"Helena may have snuck out to accompany us on the trip" he squeaked slightly.

"Merlin, how could you let her come with you, a girl! She could have been injured!" Salazar reprimanded. He always did have a soft spot for Rowena and her daughter.

"She didn't want to go back! Cyrus tried to stun her so he could take her back, but she wouldn't have any of it!" he argued.

"You should have known that would've never worked." Rowena told the boy. "Trying to stun my daughter" she mumbled. "She's much too clever, she'll anticipate your every move" Rowena asserted rather proudly.

This wasn't missed by Godric, who smiled secretly.

Rowena's daughter was well known and the founders were all very fond of her. Before there was a threat to everyone's lives, she learnt numerous subjects from all of them. Salazar taught her Arithmancy, History of Magic and Magical Theory. Helga taught her Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Godric taught her Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Ancient Runes, while her mother taught her Astronomy, Herbology and Alchemy.

"Well moving on, what is it that you've found?" Godric asked.

Merlin suddenly looked worried, but at the same time, curious and excited.

"Well there's a bunch of stones-" Merlin began only to be interrupted.

"Stones?" Rowena asked bewildered. "Your big discovery was a few stones?" she asked.

"Now, now Rowena, let's not be too hasty. I'm sure Merlin's discovery will be sufficient." Salazar said defending the boy. "It will suffice, wont it Merlin?" Salazar asked in a more serious tone.

"You doubt me Professor?" Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Never my boy, now come show us your discovery" he smiled.

"Don't forget, Arthur, Cyrus and Helena all helped" Merlin reminded the elder man as he led them through the cave to where Caesar's Soldiers were residing.

"We were trekking through the old mines, where the muggle men from the village mined…..uhhhhh" Merlin trailed off trying to remember the name.

"You mean The Mines of Cassius?" Godric offered.

"Yes! Those ones!" Merlin confirmed.

"Arthur managed to trip on an old cart-" Slytherin scoffed "- and fell into a little cavern and he realise he was on a whole bunch of stones. But I don't think they're like regular muggle stones; they glow you see." The raven hair boy explained.

"They glow you say?" Rowena asked now curious.

"Take a look for yourself" Merlin said drawing back the ivy curtain.

None of the founders could hold in their gasps. There in front of them, in a basket were at least one hundred glowing stones.

"What on earth" Godric finally managed to utter out breaking the silence.

"That's what we thought" Arthur chuckled.

"Helios said he'd take a look at them for us" Cyrus informed them.

At the mention of his son's names Godric looked up.

"He did?" Godric asked.

"We got word from him this morning, they had just left Wiltshire with many injured. Few died on the way. He met Esmerelda and Adeline on the way back, they're all safe. They should be here by tomorrow morning." Merlin assured him. "There's a family with them, from Paris, The Malfoys I believe."

Now that Godric knew his wife, son and daughter were all safe, he could sleep that night. Helga gave his shoulder a squeeze and Rowena a reassuring smile.

"I told you they'd all come home safely, didn't I Godric?" Salazar reminded his friend.

"You did Salazar"

The next morning, Esmerelda along with Helios and Adeline walked into the cave only to be swarmed by their friends and family. Despite the situation and the impact of the war, they were still safe.

Prologue Part 2: The Betrayal

It was 3 months later when they learned they had been betrayed, by Salazar Slytherin himself. He told them about Malantha's plans, about how she would rid the world of muggles and mudbloods. He told stories of how she would help them conquer the world so they wouldn't have to hide their gifts.  
"Godric, surely you must understand. We need to live, not be wiped out" Salazar turned to his best friend. Godric would talk some sense into them.

"Actually, Salazar, I don't" Godric answered after a moment or too.

Salazar eyes bulged and he began to sputter. "Wh-what do you mean you don't?" Salazar grilled.

"I mean exactly that Salazar." Godric stated firmly. "We are not joining Malantha. She is evil. She only does this for herself, not for any of us. Ridding the world of the muggle borns and muggles will not do us any good." He declared.

"But of course they will Godric, no more hiding. We won't have to see our people die for having a gift." Salazar tried. "Or have you forgotten how your mother died?"

"How dare you-" Esmerelda began.

"It's okay darling" Godric reassured his wife before turning to Salazar. "No Salazar, I remember perfectly well how my mother died. I remember that is was a muggle who put her to death. I remember how he shamed her and beat her in front of the court and I also remember that when she screamed for help he laughed in her face. But I also remember how three muggles helped her, Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot. The son of the man who put my mother to death and his two friends who were _muggles_ helped her. Even if they couldn't save her, they still tried." Godric explained.

Helios and Adeline watched slightly shocked. They knew of their grandmother's death, but their father never spoke of it. Their mother only told them small bits of information. Hearing this was a shock. How wasn't their father like Slytherin? How wasn't he a muggle hater. He always protected them, actually. He did so with pride.

"Well Godric, I never saw the day you wouldn't be able to see clear" Salazar sighed

"My husband can see perfectly fine, it's you who is deluded." Esmerelda cut in sharply. "Godric never listened to me when I said something was off about you, he didn't listen because he defended you, he thought you were his friend-"

"I am his friend!" Salazar objected.

"Then why do you have your wand out?" Rowena observed.

They all looked to his right hand to see he did indeed, have his wand out ready to attack.

"Rowena, it's just a precaution" he informed the older witch.

"Why, we won't hurt you." Helga told him.

"Well then that's too bad" Salazar said suddenly whipping his wand, slicing the air with every spell he knew.

Luckily Adeline was on guard. She deflected any spell aimed at Helga. Helios moved his sister out of harm's way and began to attack Salazar.

"Don't you dare attack her!" he screamed.

Before they knew it Salazar had apparated to the other side of the cave, and announced in a loud voice he was leaving and that anyone who didn't wish to die should do well to come with him. Slowly about fifty Slytherins rose and began to follow him out of the cave. Merlin watched in horror as his mentor turned into the bad guy.

Marian suddenly walked forward followed by Cyrus and Angelique. They were well known for their powers. Marian was a powerful seer, Cyrus was an Angel and Angelique was a siren. Together they made an incredibly powerful trio.

"What do you see Marian?" Helios asked.

"Darkness. The moon is red but there's only darkness" she whispered.

What was going to happen now?

Prologue Part 3: Fight

There was a meeting being held in the largest cavern of the cave.

Godric, Rowena and Helga sat at their head chairs. Salazar's chair was replaced with a new throne, a throne which Merlin sat upon. There were plenty who attended. Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot, followed by Gwaine, Helena, Helios and Adeline had all insisted on being present at the meeting.

They had recently changed everything about the cave, the entrance, the detection spells, defensive charms and curfews were even stricter. The muggles were teaching the magical folk their ways and the magical explained their ways to the muggles. A lot of the muggles were completely at ease with magic. A few were still sceptical, but they accepted them.

"We need to find a way to stop this. We cannot go like this any longer." Helga sighed, her niece sleeping in her arms.

"What's left for us to do?" Godric sighed.

"Fight" Arthur exclaimed with a somewhat desperate tone.

"Arthur…." Merlin trailed off knowing what his friend would say.

"Arthur's right Merlin, we cannot just sit here while people out there are dying. It's not right!" Gwaine agreed.

"Fine then" Godric said. "We fight"

Prologue Part 4: The

The Battle was in full swing, canons fired as the muggles fought from every angle. They worked together. They were paired in groups of threes of a muggle and two wizards. Arthur, Merlin and Helios were the first to enter the castle, currently inhabited by Malantha and her forces. They were followed by Adeline, Helena and Gwaine, then came Godric, Cyrus and Guinevere, after them was Helga, Rowena and Percival. Each group went in one after the other.

The muggles stood at the top of the hills, with their cannons and enormous slingshots that shot burning balls of fire and the knights and the men of the villages were surrounding every possible exit route and there were at least 300 witches and wizards there to help.

Suddenly Arthur, Merlin, Helios, Adeline, Helena and Gwaine came flying out of the castle. They were soon followed by The Founders, Cyrus, Guinevere and Percival.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"They have an army of the dead. They're like mummies but they don't die with our magic." Helena huffed.

"What did they look like?" Gaius asked.

"Bandaged and wet" Adeline said.

"You'll need fire then" Gaius said.

"Fire?" Cyrus asked.

"I take it this army rose out of the water?" Gaius guessed.

"Straight out of the black lake" Merlin confirmed.

"Wait did you say the lake?" Angelique asked.

"Yes, there's ships and everything. Why?" Merlin quizzed.

"I'm a siren. I have an army of sirens. We were made to drown sailors remember." Angelique reminded him.

"Then get to the water" Helios instructed.

Immediately she ran off gathering every siren and Veela she could find. "EVERY SIREN AND VEELA INTO THE BLACK LAKE AS FAST AS YOU CAN" She screamed.

A mass of women moved into the lake. Coming at the ships from every different angle. Suddenly a snake made of light flew into the air. Above the castle for all to see, the snake circled the building. It was silent.

Then without hesitation Angelique and Medelia gave the signal.

The silence was broken when the area of The Black Lake erupted in screams and shouts of horror. When Helios looked over he saw why.

When the Veela transformed the looked majestic….until they attacked and put their full force into defending their territory. They had razor sharp teeth and could spit balls of fire. They were terrifying. Then he looked to Angelique, her dress was gone and replaced by a magnificent teal colored tail which looked to be incredibly strong. He suspicions were confirmed when she flicked her tail into a sailor and he flew out of the lake and into the Whomping Willow.

Everyone knew the Veela and the sirens were fierce, but Merlin's beard were they terrifying.

Then came the dragons, Peruvian Vipertooths', Hungarian Horntails, Swedish Shortsnouts and Chinese Fireballs. The Draculon were here. They had an army. They had the tools, but it was to be a long night.

The battle lasted days but they pulled through.

Sir Lancelot was lost on the fourth day and Sir Leon sacrificed himself to freeze Malantha's powers. When he did, Esmerelda made her move.

Malantha had dropped to knee's and Esmerelda flicked her wrist sending her son into a frenzy of pain. She moved her wand and uttered four words.

"I didn't want this" she whispered heartbroken.

"Well you got it" was all Malantha said.

"Forgive me sister" Esmerelda whispered.

"Never"

And with that Esmerelda looked into the sky and screamed. The ground shook and trembled at her power. Slowly her eyes, her hands and her heart began to glow a white blue colour. Malantha froze and looked Esmerelda dead in the eye.

"I will return" she rasped, struggling to get the wrods out. They were the last she ever said.

When they went to check on the injured Esmerelda gasped. There amongst the dying was their Marian. Their sweet, beautiful, Marian.

"Marian! No!" she gasped.

Godric, Helena, Rowena were there. So was Cyrus, Angelique, Medelia, Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere.

Her chest was heaving, fighting to stay alive.

With a deep breath, her eyes turned misty and her voice began smooth and tuned.

"She will return" she began.

"What? What's she doing?" Helios said seeing what was happening.

"She's predicting something" Adeline gasped in shock.

"The one who calls herself The Queen of Darkness shall return.

Her terror shall cover the lands once again

Men, Women and Children shall die

A milenium from today they shall be born,

A rose they protect, they shall be the thorns,

First seven, then ten they all shall stand,

Unity will protect them from all, hand in hand,

Resilience shall be born of the fairest blood,

Will fight for all in the mighty dark flood,

The warrior shall come on the stormy night where the moon shall shatter the stars,

Protection will be the second born,

The moon it what they say he's worn….."

Her words were drained out as a fresh wave of screams arose.

"What's going on now?" Adeline asked.

"Stay with Marian" Helios and Adeline were instructed by their mother.

Everyone else rushed to see what was happening. When they got outside they managed to not scream, but their shock was obvious, written on all their faces.

Malantha's body had rose into the air as if lying on a bed. There was a magnificent flash of blinding green light and it was encased in a mahogany coffin with golden clasps and red roses sitting on top.

"What in the…" Godric began.

"Mahoganny coffin, golden clasp, red roses. The inside will be lined with white silk, she'll be dressed in dark green" Esmerelda said, her voice void of all emotion.

All of them had a blank look on their faces as they looked at her. All but Rowena and Helena.

"She said that's whaty she wanted if she was to die" Esmerelda spoke.

"It's okay, it's all over" Godric assured her.

"And now she's dead" Esmerelda said, her eyes unfocused.

"Marian is dead" Helios breathed appearing from no where.

"She was prophecizing something" Adeline told.

"A thousand years from now? We won't even be alive then" Arthur said.

"We will make sure there is somwthing here to help them, they will need it" Esmerelda spoke. "We will provide"


	2. The Scarlett Engine

**So here you go guys, Chapter 1 is up. And i did in a day! Seeing as its Holidays maybe i can post quicker. Sorry for that long wait with publishing the prologue, i had such a hard time putting it together because of the following reasons. **

**A) We ran out of Nutella at home.**

**B) I had writers block **

**C) I'm also lazy and like to procrastinate **

Chapter 1: The Scarlett Engine

In a seemingly normal world, was a seemingly normal town, in this seemingly normal town was a seemingly normal street and on this seemingly normal street, stood seemingly normal houses. This would have been an accurate statement had it not been for No. 19 Appletree Blvd. this was what made the statement inaccurate because No. 19 Appletree Blvd was not a normal house.

Appletree Blvd was known for its beautiful houses (more like mansions if you asked some), green parks, beautiful lakes and magnificent views.

No. 19 Appletree Blvd was the biggest house, located at the highest point of the street, with the best views, right in front of Appletree Park and Appletree Lake. This was all to be expected of No. 19 Appletree Blvd, what wasn't to be expected was that No. 19 Appletree Blvd was a household of magic. It was after all, home to three witches and seven wizards.

The Halestone's were a well-respected family, in both the magical world and the muggle (the non-magical world). Mrs Victoria and Mr Charles Halestone were parents to seven children, sons Michael, William, Flynn, Hunter, Jack and Damien and their only daughter Monique. They of course had their very permanent guest in the form of Aunt Amelia.

They were a very well varied family in terms of their looks.

Charles Halestone was tall and well built. He'd fair skin, sandy blonde hair, stormy grey eyes. He had a sharp jawline and a straight nose. He was also really tall. Being the youngest, he loved to mock his brothers using his height.

Victoria Halestone was on the shorter side. Easily a foot shorter than her husband and her four eldest sons were also taller than her. She was slightly shorter than average height and curvy. She had a dark shade of caramel skin, dark brown eyes and jet black hair which meant she looked a lot like her own mother. The only noticeable difference between the two was the fact that Mrs Halestone was taller.

Their children were a mix of both.

Michael looked like his father, tall, tanned due to his mother's genes. All his brothers and sister had various shades of caramel skin. He had his father's sharp jawline, same straight nose, although unlike his father he had sandy brown hair instead of blonde and he had inherited his paternal grandmothers green eyes.

William took after his mother more. Although he had the sharp jawline and straight nose, that's where the similarities ended. He had caramel skin, bright hazel eyes like his maternal grandfather and jet black hair.

Flynn and Hunter were the troublesome ones. Their looks did nothing to make it look any different. They had a marvellous tan, striking green eyes, sandy blonde hair and wicked grins permanently gracing their faces. They, like their father were well built; the fact that they were beaters on their Quidditch team did nothing to stop their muscles growing. They were also graced with the fathers' height.

Next was Jack. Jack was a bit different. He had lighter blonde hair, he had fairer skin then his siblings, and he was lightly tanned rather than caramel. He had his grandfather's bright blue eyes.

Damien had his fathers' fair skin, his mother's black hair and his fathers' grey eyes. He was tall for his age and well-built compared to most twelve year old boys. He was stocky.

Lastly was Monique. Monique was a short girl, very small standing at 4 feet and 6 inches. She looked very much like her mother. Caramel skin, dark jet black hair that looked brown when the sun hit it, chocolate brown eyes that occasionally went greenish. Very rarely they went grey. Her grandmother always said she was proud of her eyes.

Monique found that baffling. Proud of her eyes? That was like being proud of how pretty her newly bought transfiguration textbook was.

Then there was Aunt Amelia. As old as she was, she still retained her beauty. Something between caramel and creamy was her skin tone, but that was because she rarely spent time in the sun like she used to when she was young. She had sparkly green eyes and almost always was dressed up impeccably with some form of red or gold on her. She was a Gryffindor when she went to Hogwarts. How long ago that was no one knew. Whenever her birthday came around Amelia always said she was old. She never gave an age. All they knew was she reached one of the hundred milestones 34 years ago, or at least that's what she told them. Her grandparents always said she just didn't like feeling old compared to the youthful souls they were.

Today her grandmother and her grandfather were at her house because today was the 1st of September 2017. Today she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where all of Britain's magical children went for their schooling. Hogwarts was the reason that the usually averagely noisy household, sounded like World War 3 had broken out.

"MUUUMMMM" hollered a very hungry fifteen year old boy. "I can't find my waffles! Or my Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans for that matter!"

"William sweetheart, go check in the kitchen!" Mrs Halestone shouted from her bathroom.

"Mum I'm in the kitchen!" he cried hysterically.

"Look on the table" she screamed.

"It's not on the table!"

"Look again!"

"Mum it's not her-" he stopped. "What the hell, how did she-" he went on but his voice was drained out by another shout.

"Mum where in Merlin's pants are my bloody Quidditch gloves?!" a rather distraught 14 year old Flynn wailed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Flynn! Go ask your brother! You two are always getting things mixed up" she huffed.

Trying to remember where she left her purse she searched her room from top to bottom. Her search was interrupted by more screams.

"Mum!"

"Muuum"

"MUUUMMM"

Taking a deep breathe she pinched the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes and imagined herself with a bowlful of chocolate and that managed to calm her down. Meanwhile her children were going crazy looking for their mum.

They searched the kitchen, the searched the living room, they searched the study and the gardens, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Right troops, instead of crawling around searching for our mother we should handle this with more maturity" Will said with a nod.

"Muuum!"

"Muuumm!"

"Muummmm!"

Jack, Hunter and Damien all called out one after the other.

"Dad?" Monique asked.

"No Monique, we're searching for- oh hey dad" Jack greeted upon seeing his father in the room.

"Hello son" Charles addressed.

"Hey daddy?" Monique beamed up at her father.

"Yes pumpkin?"  
"Where's mum?" demanded Flynn before his sister could say anything.

"Always straight to the point" Grandfather Daniel chuckled.

"Again I find myself asking, where is mum?" Flynn pressed.

"Upstairs dear" Grandmother Persephone smiled warmly.

"Righto then" Hunter nodded.

With that they all rushed to the door only to have their father and grandparents block their way.  
"Now, now" their grandmother chided before continuing. "Your other really doesn't need anymore stress today then what she's already received.

"No, I really don't" Victoria Halestone said stepping into their kitchen, retrieved purse in tow. As soon as she finished her sentence, chaos ensued.

After another half hour of hollering, an argument over who's Quidditch gloves were whose, a missing owl, a missing cat and a minor kitchen explosion, the Halestone's were ready to leave for Kings Cross Station. Going through the platform, would be slightly chaotic, no matter, they managed it. They went through oldest to youngest. All went through leaving only Monique and Grandfather Daniel.

Sensing his granddaughters' nerves, he stood directly behind her and put his hands on top of hers which were grasping the trolley handle so tightly her knuckles were white.

"We'll go together" her Grandfather smiled

"One' he began.

"Two" she whispered.

"Three" he finished.

Together they pushed the trolley, when she was half a metre away from the barrier, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be hit by a brick wall but instead passed through the wall. She felt a slight breeze passing through the wall and suddenly she was there. On Platform 9 ¾.

Her grandfather smiled at her and walked to his wife.

She got a good look around; the platform was warm and welcoming. She liked it.  
"Monique!" Jack's voice boomed. "Get out of the way of the bloody barrier" he called.

"Someone's going to run her over" Flynn muttered rushing to his sisters' aid. But before he could get to her, Will came and gently pushed her out of the way.

"What would you do without us kiddo?" he asked.

"Have food, more presents, less noise, no-" she began listing.

"We get it" Flynn cut her off.

"You love us but disguise it with complaints" Hunter smirked.

Monique just rolled her eyes.

"Okay everyone gather around" Mrs Halestone called. V

"All of you on your best behaviour this year, right?" she asked.

"Right" the Halestone children chorused.

"Damien?" she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes mum" said the twelve year old troublemaker.

"And you'll do all your homework, yes?" their father inquired.

"Yes sir" they all said in sync.

"Hunter?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah" The 14 year old Gryffindor mumbled.

"And you'll still try to have some fun?" their grandfather asked them

"Yes Grandpa" they said a little happier with the suggestion.

"Fourth year is bound to be fun for us, dontcha think Flynn?" Hunter smirked only to be met with the identical smirk of his brother.

"No fist fights either" Grandmother Persephone warned.

"Yes gran" they chorused once again.

"William, what do you say to that?" she said with a stern gaze.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted.

"And no talking back, attitude and other cheeky comments" said Mrs Halestone. "No letting our tempers get the best of us" she finished.

Suddenly they all turned to Monique.

"I solemnly swear that I'll be good" she huffed.

"Good" Grandmother Persephone smiled. "Now that we all know what to do, let's get you on the train. Don't want you missing it now do we?" she asked.

Everyone laughed. After they said goodbye to their parents and grandparents, they all got their hugs (much to Jack and Damien's chagrin) and a big kiss from their grandmother they all hopped on the train.

"You'll do great" her grandfather assured her.

"You think so?" she asked nervously.

"I know so" he confirmed with a warm smile on his face.

"You're the best Grandpa" she beamed.

"Go get 'em kiddo" Daniel smiled.

"Come on Monique!" Flynn shouted.

"Hand us your trunk will you?" Hunter finished for him.

"We don't need you missing the train" Will smiled.

"Yeah, then you'd have to find a flying car" Damien laughed.

They all laughed.

Everyone knew the stories of Harry Potter.

When he was a baby he defeated a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort with his mother's love and protection when she sacrificed herself for him. He came to Hogwarts in his first year and defeated a bad Professor who was helping Voldemort. In his second year he missed the Hogwarts Express and had to take a flying car to school which belonged to his best friend's dad.

"Come on then, let's go" Jack said helping her onto the train.


	3. Compartment 23

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Let me know if you see any room for improvement. I'd love a review or two. #reviewwhore **

**Much love to any readers. **

**Enjoy my darlings**

**Chanelle **

Monique Halestone and the Cave of Whisperers:

Chapter 2: Compartment 23

As they walked through the rain she found that nearly everyone's heads turned as they made their way to a compartment. Mainly the girls were staring at her brothers. But then their eyes saw a small object and turned their attention to that, said small object being Monique.

"So that's their sister" said a scrawny boy with mouse brown hair.

"Do you think she's how they described her?" said a girl.

"Oh how lucky, she got to spend ALL summer with them" said a very unpleasant looking girl. 'Blonde and airheaded' thought Monique.

"Here you go, compartment 23 Madame" Jack said with a dramatic bow as Flynn and Hunter stored her luggage in the overhead compartments.

"We're going to be in compartment 32 if you need us" Flynn said.

"Okay" she smiled.

"Don't hesitate to get us if you need something" Will smiled.

"Why, so I can see you snog the daylights out of some poor girl with low self-esteem?" she quipped.

"Okay so maybe you shouldn't find dear William, come find me" Damien smiled.

Monique felt better about that.

"You gonna be alright kid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good" she smiled.

"Are you sure? Because we'll come if you need anything" reminded Flynn.

"And we've extra galleons if you get hungry" Will told her.

"We packed you your favourites if you don't feel like sweets" Hunter informed her.

"Yeah, there's two ham and cheese sandwiches, your strawberry jam sandwich, Will's made you some-" Jack began only to be cut off.

"I'm fine! I'm not going to cry as soon as you leave me!" she said flaring up at once.

"We know" Jack smiled fondly at her.

Huffing she told them to leave and they did. As they were walking out she heard Flynn mutter "so much for not flaring up".

Monique sat in peace for two minutes, just thinking about what Hogwarts would be like, in real life. She'd get to learn things and meet the war heroes and see everything her brothers had told her about.

Her silence was interrupted by knocking. She looked up to see two girls and a boy standing at the door.

"Hello there, do you mind if we sit in here with you?" the boy greeted.

"No, not at all" Monique said getting up and moving closer to the window.

The three guests made themselves comfortable.

"I'm Nathaniel Harvey Parker III" the boy introduced proudly holding his hand out, almost as if he was royal. Ignoring the slightly snobbish tone, Monique politely introduced herself.

"Monique" she smiled.

"What a lovely name you have" he smiled a million dollar grin at her. The more she heard his voice, the more royal he sounded. He definitely looked the part. He had a very appealing face. He had slightly tanned skin due to the fact that the summer had just passed; he had hazel eyes that twinkled and copper brown hair. His hair was styled almost to perfection when she looked at it. Short on the sides and at the back, but long at the top. It reminded her of David Beckham, the muggle soccer player. She always did like the muggle sports.

He was dressed well too. He was in a navy blue blazer, white and red striped t shirt, red chequered scarf around his neck, navy blue skinny jeans and had a pair of navy converse on his feet. Overall, Monique was impressed.

"Holly Matthews" said one of the girls.  
Monique was taken aback by her beauty. For an 11 year old she was beautiful, like one of those girls you'd see modelling children's fashions.

She had hair that was something between silvery blonde and ash blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was rather tall. She too was dressed well, not that she needed too. She could wear a potato sack and still pull it off. She had a pale pink long sleeved A line dress on with matching flats and looked like a ballerina. Tall and graceful would be the best way to describe her.

"Phoebe Stokes" the last girl greeted.

Mouse brown hair and dull brown eyes is what Monique took in. This girl looked rather displeased with well- everything. She had a simple but flattering black dress and had matching black boots on her feet.

She then took in her own appearance, navy skirt flaring out, horizontally stripped navy and white half sleeve top and navy studded boots that went to her upper ankles. She couldn't help but feel nervous about her appearance.  
"Are you all in first year?" Holly asked.

They all nodded.

"Maybe we'll be put in the same house" Nathaniel said excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Phoebe at once. "The chances of that are slim to none" she said indignantly.

"How would know if any of us are brave or loyal or intelligent or ambitious, not like you tested us" Nathaniel retorted.

"The hat chooses what house to put you in based on what traits you have. Not what simply pleases you" Phoebe declared.

Monique had the feeling this girl was a know it all. She didn't like her all too much. She just sounded so rude.

"It takes your opinion into account as well, it can't put you somewhere without that" he argued.

"He's right you know, it's only logical" Holly voiced with a thoughtful expression in her face. "The hat would need to take more than simply what traits you have" she continued.

"Well I've read Hogwarts: A History, have _you_?" Phoebe pressed with her nose in the air.

"Yes" Holly answered simply.

Phoebe looked slightly taken back. Monique knew this because all she said was "Oh".

Nathaniel looked very happy with Holly's response.

"I'm going to go change" Phoebe proclaimed getting up and leaving.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine" Monique mumbled earning a smile from Holly and a laugh from Nathaniel.

"Yeah, she kind of attached herself to me when she saw me" he said sorrowfully.

"Poor you, she is really is quite rude, don't you think?" Holly asked.

"Yes, indeed" Nathaniel nodded agreeing.

"I don't think I've ever been so unusually greeted in my life" Monique informed the two.

"Unusual? She was flat out rude!" Nathaniel protested.

"Yes, yes, I know" she agreed.

"Then why don't you just say she's rude?" Holly asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Grandmother, positive energy, no being negative or judgmental and that cheerful crap" Monique muttered.

This earned a giggle from Holly and a wide grin from Nathaniel.

"So where do you think you'll be sorted?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know, perhaps Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor sounds way cool" Holly thought aloud. "What about you Nathaniel?" she quizzed.

"Please, I'm always Nate to my friends" he insisted.

"Oh thank Merlin, Nathaniel is a mouthful" Monique breathed.

"Yes it is, is it not?" he asked chuckling to which the girls nodded. "I think Gryffindor. Dad was a Gryffindor you know, mum went to Beauxbatons" he told.

"What say you, Monique?" Holly asked.

"I honestly have no idea. My family is all mixed" she told them.

"You mean you have some in Slytherin?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a few Aunts' and my older brother is in Slytherin too" Monique said thinking about it.

"They weren't you know- dark witches or anything were they?" Nate suddenly asked.

"Nate!" Holly scolded.

"No it's okay and no they weren't but some members of their family were" she said.

"Wow, no kidding" Nate said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but they never supported Voldemort" Monique said.

Voldemort was a horrible, evil wizard who tried taking over the wizarding world when their parents were in school. He had done a lot of bad things. He had killed thousands. He persecuted the muggles and muggleborns, the half-blood even some of the pureblood wizards and witches.

"My parents don't like saying the name" Nate mumbled.

"Well they grew up in that time, imagine all the horrible memories you'd get out of that" Monique said. "Who are your parents anyway? Were they involved in the war?" Monique asked.

My mother is originally from Denmark, my father is from here though. Julianna and Exton Parker. Dad was a few years older than Harry Potter. Dad says he was in fourth year when Harry Potter was sorted. He was friends with Cedric Diggory." Nate explained.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Cedric Diggory" Monique answered.

"Who is that?" Holly asked.

"Oh come on! Surely you must know! You remember how the war actually began at the end of Harry Potter's fourth year?" Nate said.

Holly nodded.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Well there were a series of three tasks to be completed. One of them they had to fights dragons, which was the first. The second task they had to go retrieve something precious from the Black Lake which turned out to be a person they would miss the most. Harry Potter saved two people because one of the girls couldn't save her person. The third task they had to go into a maze. Now this maze would change them and they had to get to the Triwizard Cup, kinda like a trophy of sorts" Nate told.

Holly was looking very curious indeed. She was holding on to Nate's every word.

"Now what the judges and champions didn't know that a death eater Barty Crouch Jr, had taken a potion that allows you to take on the form of another and posed as the Auror Mad-Eye Moody and jinxed the entire tournament. He made the Goblet of Fire choose four champions instead of three, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons" Nate went on.

"Yes she's a Veela" Holly said.

"That's beside the point, but in the last task the Triwizard Cup was cursed, Barty Crouch had turned it into a portkey and it took Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory into a graveyard where death eater Peter Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort. Cedric was killed" Nate said.

"All of this is in the National War Museum, it's really quite fascinating. There are tributes to heaps of students that helped out in the war and the Battle of Hogwarts, you should see it!" Monique told her.

"I've never been, I hope I'll see it eventually" Holly said.

Monique could barely believe what she was hearing, she'd never met a witch or wizard that hadn't been to the Museum.

Suddenly a voice called out, slightly shaky but loud none the less.

"Anything from the trolley. Anything from the trolley" the voice hollered.

"Oooh" Nate said jumping up immediately, his eyes sparkling.

"Anything from the trolley my dears" the trolley lady said finally coming to their compartment. She was a jolly looking woman, round and plump with rosy cheeks. Honey coloured eyes and honey coloured hair that was greying ever so slightly accompanied her warm smile. Her badge read Annie.

"Packet of droobles and a canary cream please" Holly smiled.

"Here we are young lady" Annie said giving Holly her food.

In Monique's opinion she looked like the perfect grandmother.

Annie then turned to Nate. "Anything for you my dear?"

"Ummmm" Nate said unsurely.

Annie gave a small chuckle. "What is it you're feeling like m' boy" she asked him.

"Chocolate Wand and a chocolate frog, please" he smiled sheepishly.

"Here you go dearie" she smiled.

As soon as she handed it to him his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Monique was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she walked up to Annie. "Bertie Botts, Chocolate Wand, Canary Cream, Pink Coconut Ice and a box of Fudge thanks" Monique smiled.

Annie looked momentarily surprised as she scanned the skinny girl.

"Sure you can handle all that?" She asked Monique.

"Yep" she confirmed gleefully.

Annie handed Monique her food and walked off humming a tune unfamiliar to Monique.

Just then Phoebe walked back in. Immediately Holly got an annoyed look on her face and Nate's cheerful grin faltered slightly.

"Goodness, how unhealthy" she said scrunching up her nose upon seeing Monique's sweets.

"No one's forcing you to stay and watch" Monique shot back before she could stop herself.

Phoebe looked up at her with a disdainful look before continuing.

"Did you know, statistically speaking, wizarding lollies account for 17% of witch obesity and 28% of wizarding obesity in children" She said as if reading straight out of a book.

"Did you know, statistically speaking, that children who think they know everything, actually grow up to be unpleasant individuals who look like mountain trolls" Holly said mimicking Phoebe, from her tone, to her facial expressions, to the speed of how she said it to the position she was sitting in.

Nate immediately chuckled and Monique snorted while swallowing the remainder of her Chocolate Wand. Phoebe seemed to go rather quiet after that.

At least for ten or so minutes.

This was because after ten minutes a boy appeared in their doorway.

"Well, hello ladies" said the boy leaning against the doorframe. His tanned skin and green eyes making him look rather exotic.

Nate made a face of disgust at being acknowledged as a girl.

"Who are you?" Monique asked rudely.

"Jordan, Kai Jordan" he grinned.

"Okay, a, the James Bond intro doesn't work unless you're in a suit and b, what do you want?" Monique asked rather annoyed.

"I'm Kai Jordan, everything works on me" he grinned.

"Well Jordan, Kai Jordan, mind getting lost" Nate said losing his patience.

"KAI JORDAN! YOU LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE!" a voice screeched.

Then a beautiful girl appeared in the door way, blonde flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes, she seemed rather familiar, then Monique looked at Holly who had the same coloured features.

"My apologies, Kai over here is rather daft" she said.

"I AM NOT!" he objected.

"Are you leaving now?" Nate said losing his patience.

"Yes, do make yourself scarce" Holly agreed.

Kai looked at Holly, suddenly got a dreamy expression and walked off saying "my wife".

The girl looked at Holly intently, like she knew something about her before turning on her heel and walking behind the boy.

"What a strange individual" Nate noted watching him as he walked off.

"Yes, very strange" Phoebe noted. "Holly where is your family from?"

"Absolutely none of your business" Holly snapped.

"Did you know who that was?" Nate said in awe.

"No" Phoebe said flatly.

"That was Dominique Weasley" he said.

"Weasley you say?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, her mother is a part Veela" he said.

"That explains it" Holly muttered.

"Guys?" Nate asked.

"Yeah?" Holly said looking up.

"We need to get changed" he said.

"Crap" Monique muttered before rushing to get changed.

When they returned to the compartment Phoebe awaited them with a superior sort of look.

"Told you it was time to change" was all she said.

The only response she got was three sets of eyes rolling.


	4. The Sorting

HEY GUYS! Here's chapter threeeeeee. Yes i am v happy to be publishing this. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 3: The Sorting

As soon as they stepped off the train they heard a booming voice call out "Firs' years, firs' years, over here please!"

Monique turned to see the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life. At least ten feet tall, with a bushy beard and black beady eyes. 'This must be Hagrid' she thought.

"Golly it is dark out here" Phoebe noted.

"What? Scared the boogeyman might pay us a visit?" Monique taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous" she huffed.

"All righ' everyone! Followin' me please!" Hagrid ordered.

As the first years followed Hagrid they noticed they were heading to a lake. And there were boats!

"Do they really expect us to get into those rickety things?" Phoebe gasped.

"What now?" Holly asked impatiently.

"We're in Scotland, about to travel over a body of water, she's probably looking for signs of The Loch Ness Monster" Nate joked.

This earned hearty laughter from Monique and Holly, Phoebe however, wasn't impressed.

"I don't need to be around such immature children" she snapped before walking off.

"God, she can't take a joke can she?" Nate said simply before shaking his head.

"She's clearly in a foul mood" Holly said observing Phoebe bother some poor girl who didn't look like she could say a word if she tried.

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Monique said watching Phoebe as well.

"Guys, come on. We're meant to be getting into boats" Holly said dragging them towards the shore line.

Nate jumped in first before helping Holly on so she didn't get water in her flats who in turn helped Monique climb in. Shortly afterwards a quiet looking boy joined them as Monique helped him jump in. He landed with a slight yelp.

His dark hair and glasses made him look slightly shy. He was very skinny and small. Before she could ask him what his name was the boats suddenly lurched forwards. There were squeals and shrieks of surprise before everyone got used to it.

Monique sat at the very front of the boat leaning so impeccably on the edge that Holly thought she may fall in as she stared up dreamily at the castle.

"Wow" was all Nate said.

Monique was in far too much awe to answer or say anything. It was magnificent. The midnight blue sky made the sure that the windows glowed magnificently in the dark. The illuminated castle was beautiful, not even Phoebe could be heard complaining.

"The pictures in the prophet don' really do it much justice now does it?" Hagrid said.

"No, it doesn't" Holly murmured.

After what seemed to fly, they reached the other end of the lake and they climbed out following Hagrid up a slope of rocks.

"Alrigh' firs' years" Hagrid said turning to face them. "Just head up the stairs till you get to the big golden statue of Dumbledore and wait by there, some teachers will come collect yeh' in a few moments, go on now" he said gently pushing them.

They wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs. Holly raced ahead pulling on Monique's sleeve, who pulled on Nate's who pulled on the quiet boy's sleeve. They raced up eight flights of stairs in no less than a minute.

"Who do you suppose will get us?" Holly asked excitedly.

"I have no clue" Monique huffed catching her breath.

"There are so many war heroes at this school" Nate said almost bouncing.

"I know!" Monique exclaimed.

"Longbottom, McGonagall shows up for the feast every year and lives in the school still, Slughorn, Trelawney, Abbot, Hagrid of course and Flitwick!" Nate said running through the list rather quickly.

Before Monique, Holly or the quiet boy had the chance to comment, the clicking of heels could be heard grabbing everyone's attention.

Before them stood two women, young enough to be under thirty but old enough to be over twenty. One wore navy blue robes, had pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes and the other clearly preferred muggle fashions, and was dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple button up shirt and black ankle boots. She had chocolate curls and matching eyes, she also had a lively aura about her. They both seemed to have impossibly flawless, porcelain skin. The blonde haired professor was more serious looking.

"Good evening first years" said the blonde haired professor. "My name is Professor Snowbelle and this is Professor Locksley. We are here to get you sorted tonight, now may I kindly ask you to form two lines and follow us in a respectable order please" she instructed. "Please stay in your two lines until you reach the front of the hall at which you may break formation"

They began to form two lines when Monique was knocked down by a much taller girl.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked scanning her for any injuries. "She didn't even apologise, where are her manners?" Holly huffed glaring at the girls back.

The girl who knocked Monique over had apparently heard this comment and turned and scoffed.

"What's wrong? Little baby going to cry?" she mocked.

Holly opened her mouth to say something but was beat to it.

"Cry? Do you see tears in my eyes?" Monique grilled slightly annoyed. When the girl didn't answer she went on. "No? Didn't think so. Watch were you're going, grace is a virtue" she finished.

The girl looked taken aback, as if no one had ever said anything less than pleasant to her in her entire existence.

"I'm Pandora Parkinson, I was born with grace" she sneered.

"Well Pandora, your earlier movements indicate otherwise" Monique said with a condescending smirk on her face.

"How dare you! No one's ever spoken to me like this in my life!" Pandora shrieked.

"I can tell, you'd be a lot nicer if they had" Monique replied with ease. "Come on Holly, we have a line to form" Monique tugging Holly towards Nate.

"What was that all about?" Nate asked.

"Just some girl who thinks she's queen of the world" Monique answered brushing it off.

"Alright then, everyone in line?" Professor Locksley asked. "Okay then, onward" she called.

They walked past the Dumbledore statue and with a loud clicking sound the golden doors opened and they got their first look of the Great Hall.

A thousand candles floated in the air illuminating the Hall, there were four tables seating each house and at the front of the room there was a long table seating the teachers and headmistress.

As the students walked towards the front of the hall there were many people standing up, all craning their necks to spot the students. Monique knew people would be looking for two students in particular. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, children of the war heroes. She'd met them in Ollivander's wandshop in Diagon Alley.

Suddenly she spotted her brothers all standing up.  
Suddenly a voice called out. Jack's voice. "HEY THAT"S MY SISTER!" he shouted as Monique turned away, her cheeks gaining a pinkish tinge as everyone laughed.

"AND THAT'S MY BROTHER AND COUSIN!" another voice called. She saw Albus and Rose glare at him as more laughs erupted.

She looked to the head table and saw that many Professors were smiling and laughing. The lady at the centre of the table had a fond twinkle in her eyes, this could only be the Headmistress, Professor Henley. The older lady next to her which Monique recognised as Professor McGonagall had pursed lips, but also had a certain fondness shining in her eyes.

Suddenly they reached the front of the hall and came to a stop.

Professor Snowbelle held a long piece of parchment and Professor Locksley held a worn down hat. 'The Sorting Hat' Monique thought.

"Welcome, first years. And to our older students, welcome back! Another new year here at Hogwarts, and yet again I'm pleased to see all your faces, troublemakers-" a whoop came from the Gryffindor table causing laughter. "Prefects, smarties and sporties smiling up at me"

Monique turned to see that every face was smiling up at her. Every face indeed.

"I'd like to tell first years, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to anyone unless a teacher is present. No magic in the corridors and please take heed of the 9th floor bathrooms, they're under construction since Peeves' earlier tantrum. He was bummed he couldn't attend the feast, you see" she explained among seeing the confused faces of the first years. "Now onto happier things, let the sorting begin" she clapped.

"Spencer Albert" Snowbelle called. A wobbly legged boy with shaggy hair walked up to the stool and sat on it. "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat called.

A cheer erupted from the second table from the right.

"Melissa Aldridge" RAVENCLAW

"Delilah Batenstick" HUFFLEPUFF

"Layton Carol" GRYFFINDOR

"Dominic Compton" GRYFFINDOR

"Emma Coulter" GRYFFINDOR

A cheer erupted so loudly that Monique knew they were a fun house. Everyone was cheering, even the prefects were screaming

"Julian Curtis" SLYTHERIN.

"Alexis Davington" GRYFFINDOR

"Laurent Dentoire" GRYFFINDOR

"Jesse Dorston" SLYTHERIN

"Macey Eden" GRYFFINDOR

"Lauren Fields" GRYFFINDOR

"Matthew Finnegan" GRYFFINDOR

"Julia Forlorne" RAVENCLAW

"Stacey Gale" GRYFFINDOR

"Natasha Gracely" GRYFFINDOR

"Monique Halestone" her named was called. The hall fell quiet. She walked up to the stool, jumping slightly to sit on it. Suddenly the hat was placed on her head.

"Ahh, another Halestone. Any younger siblings I should know of?" said a voice in her head.

"No" she thought.

"Splendid, splendid. Feeling nervous?"

'A little but that's to be expected'

"Logical, very logical. Let's see then. Mother in Ravenclaw, father went to school in Beauxbatons, brothers spread out amongst every house, your other half may be your opposite" the hat said in a low voice.

'Other half, what other half' she thought to herself forgetting the hat could hear.

"All in good time my dear, destined for greatness" the hat continued.

'Hopefully on the Quidditch pitch' she thought.

"Descended from my master, High Queen's legacy. So many qualities, so many traits, but where to put you?" the hate wondered.

People watched on curiously, her brothers included.

"So young, with such a glorious future, so wise, so very, very wise yet so logical. Ambitious, plenty of that I see, yes, cunning too. Very cunning, can be a beautiful thing you know. Wise, logical, cunning, and loyalty….oh yes plenty of loyalty, especially those who mean something to you. I sense a vast amount of bravery too, bold as brass you are, you're grandfather'd be proud with all the trouble you get into, sheer cheek is nothing new to you, no, quite a temper I see, got that from your grandfather's side too. Very impulsive I see, logical and impulsive, very odd mixture indeed"

Now even Locksley and Snowbelle were watching, Professor Henley was watching on curiously, the hat was taking it's time. Normally the members of the Halestone family were sorted rather fast.

"Such a difficult individual to place" the hat muttered as if in deep concentration.

'Well if it helps, despite me being "oh so wise" I don't think Ravenclaw's the place for me, I doubt I'm Ravenclaw material, I'm actually super lazy' she told the hat.

"Hmmm, a wise decision. So wise in fact-"

"NO RAVENCLAW" she mentally screamed

"Ahh, fiery too"

Before she could say anything the hat shouted.

"SLYTH- GRYFFINDOR" it screamed.

There was a moments shock before the Gryffindor table screamed out cheering for her. She walked off to the table and had her hand shaken by a few people.

"Louis Weasley" a blonde boy said.

"James Potter" said another. He looked exactly like his brother, minus the eyes.

More students were sorted after her.

"Lynx Indigo" SLYTHERIN

"Heather Julius" RAVENCLAW

"Nina Littleton" GRYFFINDOR

"Holly Matthews" more quiet and hushed whispers. "GRYFFINDOR"

"Claire Menehai" GRYFFINDOR

"Scorpius Malfoy" now the hall was quiet yet again with hushed whispers of scum, troll, and filth and death eater.

The hat stayed on his head for a whole minute before shouting SLYTHERIN.

More names were called. An Asher Marlow was sorted into Slytherin, Janina Rusher, Ophelia Zabini and Pandora Parkinson joined them.

The boy from the boat, whose name was Oliver Lupus, turned out to be a Gryffindor.

"Albus Potter" dead silence ensued. "GRYFFINDOR" and the hall erupted in cheer of "YOU GO POTTER" and "POTTER YOU LEGEND". He looked a bit sheepish and walked to the table to be congratulated by everyone, the same thing happened when Rose was sorted into Gryffindor.

"What a wonderful sorting" Professor Henley said. "Let the feast, begin"

Suddenly the table was filled with mash potato and steak and roast chicken and food beyond every child's dream. Monique pilled her plate full of everything.

"Sure you can eat all of that?" James said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving" she replied.

Suddenly a blonde head pushed through making everyone get up a move down a spot.

"Halestone, you never said you were a Halestone" she accused.

"It never came up" Monique smiled innocently.

"Lies" Holly quipped. "We all went through introductions, Nate just went through his entire name because he wanted to feel like a big boy" she said mocking him, but the smile on her face gave it away.

"I did not do it to feel like a "big boy"! Just cos you've got the height of a Cornish pixie" he teased sticking his tongue out.

"Sure you didn't" she smiled.

"Would you look at that we're in the same house after all" said a voice from a little further down the table.

Monique looked up to see messy jet black hair and bright green eyes. Albus Potter.

"I know, wicked right. Told you I was part seer" she said swinging her legs under the table.

"Sure and I'm a dragon" he said sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Well I for one think this feast was marvellous" Rose said.

"Students" Professor Henley's voice called out. "Thank you for attending our feast, thank you to Mr Potter for not coming in with a flying car" the hall laughed "and thank you all for being the bright students this school plays home too" she said.

"First years!" a voice called. "Follow me please!" they all turned to see a girl with bright blonde hair and brown eyes waving her hands excitedly.

"Looks like it's time to explore the dorms" Holly said smiling.

They followed the girl up a stack of moving stairs until they were up at least 10 floors.

"I'm Kimberly Kitten and I'm your prefect, before I let you in just know that you will go to your dorms as soon as we go over the rules" and with that Kimberly led them through a door.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Chimaera" Kimberly said clearly.

The door swung open and they walked into what was the most marvellous dwelling Monique could have hoped for.

Scarlet curtains and carpets, a blazing fireplace and golden trophies displayed everywhere.

"Okay, so rules. Boys are not allowed in the girl's dormitory, same goes for girls going into the boys, no magic in the corridors, no silly wand waving, no kissing, no hugging, no running, no spitting, no excessive coughing and no leaving the dorms past curfew!" she said so quickly Monique thought her tongue may fall out.

"Who the hell does she think we'll be kissing?" asked Matthew Finnegan.

"Who knows" answered a dark skinned boy. Benjamin. Monique remembered from the sorting.

"I'm going to give you a paper which will have your name and dormitory on it, please head up as soon as you get them, Layton Carol" she began.

Eventually everyone got their papers and they headed up to the dorms.

Monique was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Holly and Rose were there. Soon 6 other girls joined them. They all looked around in wonder. Their room was magnificent. This was nothing like what her mother described. Apparently the remodelling after the war was tasteful, very tasteful.

In the room were nine beds, three at the back wall, and three on the left and three on the right. The back wall had a gap at each end. They found when walking through these gaps, you found yourself in a room full of closets with another back wall with gaps at each end and if you went through those you found yourself in a bathroom. The bathroom itself was absolutely huge. Beige sandstone covered the walls and the floor, there was a small but warm fireplace in the wall. There were 5 toilets and five showers, nine sinks along a stone table and towel racks with white gold and scarlet coloured towels.

They walked back out to continue exploring their bed areas.

"Well I think introductions are in order, don't you all" Rose said breaking the silence.

"Rose Weasley, you probably all know who I am- oh actually! Are there any of you who are muggleborns?" she asked.

"Me" said a squeaky voice.

"Yes" said a snobbish voice.

"Yup" said the crimson haired girl.

""Well go on then" said a girl with vibrant crimson coloured hair. Monique had no idea how she managed to miss her. "Introduce yourselves" she urged.

"I'm Marie Sinclair, muggleborns" she said unnecessarily. "I'm from Cardiff, I uh, like to read, I'm not really sure how I feel about all this magical stuff and um, I hope you guys like me" the mousy brown haired girl said shyly as she brushed a lock of hair out of her blue eyes.

Monique couldn't help but smile at the skinny Marie, she was just so likeable, awfully shy, but likeable.

The other muggleborn girl on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm Alexis Davington, I have no intention of being your friend" she spat the word. "You're all freaks of nature, I plan on leaving this horrid place as soon as I can. Once daddy hears what I'm forced to live with he'll have me out of here quicker than you can blink" she said in a snotty tone.

None of the girls looked impressed. Even Marie looked shocked. The crimson haired girl looked like she was contemplating slapping her. Monique thought it might be something to with the fact she had just been called a freak of nature.

"I might just jinx you if you open your mouth again" said the crimson haired girl.

"You don't know any magic, the witch who came to my house told me no one has wands before coming to Hogwarts" Alexis sneered.

"No, but I'd like to wave my wand around, experiment, care to be my test subject?" she said dangerously.

"Okay, moving on" Monique said intervening. "I'm Monique Halestone, I'm a Quidditch fanatic, I love this place already, you've got no choice but to like me" – the girls with the exception of Alexis laughed- "and I look forward to getting to know you" she smiled.

"Natasha Gracely, I love Quidditch as well, but I'm better as a supporter rather than a player, I cannot wait to start here" she introduced. This girl had a very poised look about her. Her chocolate brown hair and matching eyes contrasted marvellously with her fair skin.

"Hi guys, Isabelle Newton, I'm an only child attending this school, my brother's off in Egypt studying Ancient Wizardry, he was Ravenclaw and Head Boy two years ago, Mum's an educational lawyer, Dad's a 6th generation wild beast trainer" she said excitedly. She was clearly fond of her dad.

She really was animated once she began talking.

"Fascinating" Natasha commented.

"Perhaps our father's work together" said a new voice. "My dad's in the Department of Magical Creatures as well" she said in her thick Irish accent.

"No kidding, introduce yourself" Isabelle said.

"Well, I'm Jessica-Jamie Parlan, from Dublin, Ireland. I've two little sisters, Madeleine who's 9 and Juliette whose 6" she finished.

"Lucky, I've got 6 brothers" Monique muttered.

"My aunt had 6 brothers too you know" Rose thought out loud.

"Who doesn't, Ginny Potter was the greatest chaser to ever play for the Holyhead Harpies" said Natasha in awe.

"I already feel a special connection forming with her" Monique said. "Our bond shan't ever be broken" she cried dramatically making the girls giggle, again with the exception of Alexis.

"Who else requires an introduction" Alexis asked.

"Holly Matthews" Holly said raising her hand.

"Matthews?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Holly nodded.

"Oh my god! How did I not notice, you're exactly like Victoire and Dominique!" Rose said full of enthusiasm.

"Sorry?" Holly asked.

"You're a Veela. The first pure-blooded Veela to possess witchcraft" Rose said as if she just remembered.

"You're a full blooded Veela?" Isabelle asked.

"How is that even possible?" Natasha asked.

"No idea, huge thing happened at home with it, Grandmother thought that my father was a wizard instead of my actual father" Holly said.

"Whoa" said Isabelle.

"Yeah, the whole thing remains a mystery" Holly said.

"I'm sorry but what is a Veela?" asked the crimson haired girl.

"Veela are kinda like witches. They're humans with superhuman power, they have the power to enchant men" said Isabelle.

"You can enchant men?" the girl asked.

"Yeah but it's unintentional for the moment, I can't control it properly until I'm thirteen" she explained.

"Oh"

"We also have the power to turn into temperamental birds that can spit and throw balls of fire" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Wonderful." She said.

"Do introduce yourself" Alexis said for the first time taking all the girls by surprise.

"Ava Reese" she said sticking her hand out.

Monique couldn't help but notice how well thrown together she was. Black hair curled slightly at the ends that cascaded down to her waist. Fair skin, crystal blue eyes and pale pink lips. You could have mistaken her for a princess. She had an effortless grace about her.

"I love your name" Marie gushed.

"Yeah, so did my mother apparently" Ava chuckled dryly.

Monique's mouth curved in appreciation, immediately liking Ava.

"Cheerful spirit aren't you?" Jessie's voice said appearing again.

"Don't be fooled. I am _not_ a morning person" Ava warned.

"Of course she is" Monique said incredulously. "She's nice and a morning person. How do you even exist?" she asked to which the girls laughed.

"Well here's another interesting topic. Beds." Isabelle stated.

The girls all looked at each other, as if wondering whether to run to one or talk it out.

Monique on the other hand, abandoning all dignity, ran towards the middle bed on the back wall dramatically telling "By the power vested in me by me, I declare this bed, Monique Halestone's property, she shall be called HALESTONETON" she said ending loudly.

"Good lord" Ava mumbled as the girls laughed heartily. Alexis on the other hand, looked confused. Very confused.

"Well we're in for an interesting year I think" Jessie chuckled.


	5. First Day

Chapter 4: Breakfast and Teachers

The following morning had awoken Monique with a thunderous crash. There she was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of being awarded a basket of the finest Honeydukes Chocolate for getting top marks in her Herbology class. Just as Professor Longbottom was to hand her the basket full of chocolate goodies sunlight invaded her vision as a result of her opening her eyes after hearing a tremendous crash followed by a high pitched "OH APRIL! WHY?" Isabelle's voice.

She bolted upright in confusion. Why was there a crashing noise? Who was April? What had she done?

She turned left to see Holly also up in confusion and to her right Rose looked startled.

On the left side of the room, the middle bed was quite the sight. Isabelle's legs were on the bed, but the rest of her was on the floor, with a girl directly on top of her. It was a rather humorous sight, watching them untangle their limbs, once you got over the shock of things.

"What on earth?" Ava said alarmed sitting up perfectly straight at a scary speed. When she saw what the commotion was about she looked thoroughly annoyed. "Oh for gods sakes" she cried before slumping back into bed.

"Will somebody please be so kind as to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Monique asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, I tripped into her" the girl apologised.

"Who are you?" Alexis sneered.

"April Jordan" the girl smiled broadly.

Rose suddenly seemed more alert than ever.

"Jordan? Is in Lee Jordan? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Tyler Jordan would you?" she asked going 0 to 60 in zilch.

"Father and older brother" she smiled again.

"My dad's told me heaps about your dad" Rose said excitedly.

Before April could reply however, a muffled voice came from Ava who had her head buried under a pillow screaming "SHUT. UP".

"Well she isn't much of a morning person is she?" April observed.

"No, but in all fairness she did warn us before-hand" Rose said looking over at the now rolling Ava as Isabelle attempted to pull out the covers from Ava's vice steel grip.

"Well, I should be heading off to my dorm now." She said disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

"Well isn't she a bundle of joy" Jessie voiced.

"Yeah, she's super excited" Isabelle said. "She's normally not like that"

"Oh, so you know the destroyer of peace do you?" Ava asked irritably.

"My family friend actually" Isabelle affirmed. "Our mothers went to school together"

"There's plenty of alumni here, legends as parents" Marie whispered.

"It's so cool" Ava said as if she was imagining being in battle.

"For us, imagine what it was like for them" Marie said almost horrified at Ava's reply.

"Hey are you okay?" Holly asked concerned.

"Hogwarts is safe now" Rose said.

"No one will ever hurt you, especially not with us around" Monique said fiercely.

"What is wrong with you all" Alexis asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"20 years ago, there was a massive war, crazy guy named You Know Who tried taking over the world and was stopped by Harry Potter" explained Isabelle.

"Potter? You don't mean that scrawny kid with the messy hair do you?" she asked suddenly sounding curious.

"His dad" Rose supplied.

"Jeez, he must be pretty rich then" she said suddenly alert.

"Al wouldn't fall for someone like you" Rose snapped.

"Al? Nicknames? Oh, someone's in love" Alexis mocked.

"You must be really thick, Al is my cousin, his mum and my dad are brother and sister" Rose said thoroughly happy she got to one up Alexis.

"Oh" was all Alexis said.

"But never you mind, by the time we learn about the war in class it'll be second year. But that doesn't matter, you said you'd be gone before the start of the second semester, right?" Holly mocked in an overly sweet voice.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Come on guys, let's go get some breakfast" she said walking out as the girls followed her out.

Breakfast proved to be lovely with eggs and toast and sausages and bacon of all ranges.

Alexis barely spoke, but she acknowledged. Al sat next to Rose and Nate brought along the boy from the boat, Oliver Lupus.

The Head Girl and Boy gave out stacks of paper to the prefects who came round giving the first years their timetables for their classes. Rose looked rather happy with hers which Monique found surprising. She thought the girl may have an emotional breakdown if her classes weren't to her liking. Apparently they were.

"Look at that" Albus said walking up to the table "She actually looks happy with her timetable" he observed.

"We didn't think it to be possible either" Monique said leaning over so Rose couldn't hear.

"No one did" she mumbled back to her. Monique suddenly had a small smile on her face.

"Morning all!" said a chipper voice echoing around the hall. Monique turned to Nate and Oliver Lupus. Although Oliver looked much shyer compared to his new friend.

"Morning Nate, good sleep I take it?" Monique greeted.

"Oh yes, ah! Timetables I see" he said looking at all the papers.

"Yes, any classes I've got?" Monique said looking over his timetable.

"Okay we've got…..nearly everything together" He said.

Sitting up straighter she asked "really?"

"Yeah, see for yourself. Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and History of Magic" he read comparing the two schedules.

"I for one think today's lot of classes are marvellous" Rose said looking up from her paper.

"And why is that?" Natasha asked with a small smile almost as if she knew what Rose was to say.

"Well yes, Herbology is essential to numerous jobs, Herbology is great in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms will also help especially with wand movement and spell work. History of Magic, educates us about what's happened in the past, you never know when an old story may come in handy" Rose said.

"Bit of a smart cookie aren't we Rose?" Isabelle said with a smile.

Rose flushed a light pink at the praise from her classmate.

Suddenly a ruckus caused most of the first years to turn and see what the commotion was. Six boys tumbled into the hall.

The first boy was James Potter. Uniform worn with little effort, Gryffindor tie loosely hanging around his neck, top button undone and stumbling over a brown haired boy with whom James seemed to be wrestling. The brown haired boy seemed to be rather tall and lanky, he also had deep brown eyes. "Ow, Seth!" James yelped when the boy tugged on his hair to get James to release his neck from his arm. So the boy's name was Seth. Next to the wrestling match were two boys walking together they seemed to be very well composed unlike their friends. One boy was blonde haired and blue eyed, Monique had to admit he was rather handsome. The boy walked with him had jet black hair and cool blue eyes. "Xav, help a friend out will you?" James said choking as the wrestling match continued on. The black haired boy, Xavier? Helped James and Seth separate. The blonde boy looked on with two more companions and laughed. "What do you reckon Lou? They've finally fallen in love" another boy said with a dreamy voice. Monique looked and saw a tanned boy with dark brown hair and green eyes laugh after he finished. "Oh shut it Freddy" James snapped playfully. "Our love is eternal" James said gazing into Seth's eyes. So, there was so far, James, Seth, Louis, Xavier, Fred and one last boy. "Oi Blake!" Freddy called. Ahh. So his name was Blake. "There's no bacon left" Freddy whined.

"Well that's my brother and his friends" Al said sighing.

"Ahh, Ally Boy" James said clapping his brother on his shoulder. "Ickle firsties and your baby classes" James said snickering.

"You were an ickle firstie not so long ago yourself Jamsie" Al quipped.

"Of course, of course, Ally Boy?" James said brushing off his brother's comment.

"Ally Boy?" Matthew Finnegan asked as he struggled keeping in his laughter.

"Yeah. Jamsie Darling over here loves to give everyone nicknames" Al said with a smirk not all that different from his brothers.

James' eyes snapped open at the nickname "Jamsie Darling"

"Why you-" he began rolling up his sleeve as if about to tackle Al.

A rather loud sneeze interrupted as the apparently very sick Professor Studley shuffled into the hall, patched hat falling off her head, brown boots thumping along the stone floor.

"What classes do we have today?" Nate's voice appeared out of nowhere. Monique looked up to see Nate with a nervous looking Ollie in tow.

"Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and History of Magic" Jessica-Jamie answered.

"Thank you…." He said not knowing her name.

"Jessica-Jamie Parlan, Jess or Jessie for short" she smiled holding her hand out as he shook it.

"Not bad, you've got Neville for Herbology, you'll get Locksley for Defence, Charms is Snowbelle, she's a bit stern but she's fair at least, History of Magic is good ol' Binnsy" James said. "Binns is a bit of a drainer, but your other teachers are alright" He said reassuring his brother.

"What other classes you got this week?" Louis asked his cousin.

"Well tomorrow is Astronomy, first flying lesson is in the afternoon, Transfiguration, Potions and House Class" Rose answered for him.

"Astronomy you'll have Sinistra but everyone thinks she'd retiring, flying lessons are with Madam Spinnet, Transfiguration you'll get Jacklehuff, Potions with Slughorn, he'll love you, House Class you're due to get any of the Gryffindor teachers" Freddy said thinking.

"Who'd you have last year?" Nate asked.

"We got Locksley, she's one of the school's favourite, but no one understands her and Snowbelle" Blake answered.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"They're best friends, you know" Xavier said.

"Really? But Locksley seems really nice, Snowbelle seems a bit..."

"Stern?" Xavier chuckled.

"Yeah, stern" she nodded.

"Well I don't know how things happened, they've been friends since they got on the train and stayed that way, Locksley was there for her after Snowbelle got divorced and all" Louis said.  
"Snowbelle was married? When?" Ava asked.

"Years ago, early twenties according to Victoire" Freddy answered.

"What according to Victoire?" said the girl herself, hair falling perfectly, face immaculate and uniform pulled off to perfection.

"Snowbelle's marriage" Freddy answered.

"Oh yeah. I've never seen her more upset then when her marriage fell apart" Victoire said feeling sorry for the teacher. "Her daughter showed up here and was a right mess"

"She has a daughter?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, her daughter was two when it happened" Victoire answered.

"So how old is her kid now?" Holly asked.

"I think four this year" Victoire answered.

"Well enough about children, what's the deal with our teachers. Who's good, who's bad?" Nate asked, the topic of children boring him immensely.

"Well first years subjects, let's see…" Xavier said thinking. "All your teachers are good, although Leekes, Kipper and Houghton are mighty mean, be happy you don't have them"

"I got Leekes" said a monotone, very annoyed voice.

A small but fiery looking girl appeared. She was on the short side, slim and had vibrant copper red hair. It was straight and long, falling to her waist, how Monique envied her hair length.

"What's up Lucy?" Al said.

"I nearly fell out of my window this morning" the girl grumbled.

'So this must be Lucy Weasley' Monique thought.

"What is wrong with you, honestly?" Victoire asked.

"Jennifer's fault" Lucy shrugged as she sat down next to her cousin.

"This is good bacon" Jessie said in awe.

"Hogwarts does good everything" Lucy said eyeing her eggs on toast greedily. "I'm Lucy by the way" she introduced.

"Jessica-Jamie Parlan, Jess is fine" Jessie smiled.

"Parlan?" James asked looking up from his food. "Eddie's sister?" he asked.

"No, that's Tina, I'm his cousin" she replied.

Before he had time to say anything else he was pulled off by his friends all mumbling something about Julie Stevens and being around the corner.

"I can't believe we've got History of Magic first" Ava groaned.

"You're muggleborn, how would you know if it's a good subject or not?" Natasha asked with an amused smile.

"It's history and history of anything is never fun" Ava grumbled.

"Tell me about it! And we're learning about The Legend of Magical Law first too" Monique groaned.

"What?" Rose said quickly. "How did you know? Did we get letters? Did we have homework? I didn't know! Oh I'm unprepared!" Rose said quickly beginning to panic.

"Rosie! Relax! I know because my brother told me, he's a second year" Monique said the last sentence slowly.

"Oh thank Merlin! My mum would be so disappointed if I was already behind" Rose said breathing normally once more.

Everyone knew who Rose's mother was. Hermione Jean Granger was one of the most famous witches in the world. Well she was Hermione Weasley after she got married. Her father was Ronald Weasley. Best friend of Harry Potter who was Al's dad. Al's dad had married Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley now Potter. This is how Al and Rose were cousins. She was the brains of the Golden Trio, consisting of herself, her husband and her best friend Harry Potter.

"I can't see you being anything less than ten years ahead of everyone else" Belle said very seriously.

"I'm really not that clever" Rose mumbled blushing.

"Well now don't go selling yourself short Rosie" said a new voice entering the conversation.

A tallish, slim girl came walking in. She had brown hair and brown eyes and seemed to have a very calm aura about her.

"Morning Molly" Al smiled.

"Morning Albus, Rose, sleep well?" she asked.

"So-so, too excited" Al answered.

"Yes it is exciting isn't it?" Molly said remembering her first day.

They all continued conversation until a teacher in dark purple robes stood and raised her hands. "Good Morning all, Mr Potter please sit down" she said just as James was about to flick a spoon full of eggs at the Slytherin table. Laughter echoed throughout the hall. "I am Professor Henley, I'm headmistress to anyone who doesn't know, we have a few announcements for the first years" she cleared her throat. "All of you may leave for class, but I ask first years to remain seated. Off you go now" the hall moved towards the doors and walked out to their first classes for the year.

"Well where are we now?" Holly asked Monique.

"Herbology" Rose supplied for her.

"Yippee" Monique said monotone.

"Let's go" Rose said excitedly.

And so they walked around corridors, up some moving staircases, Alexis nearly fell off a staircase, Alexis ridiculed the staircase, Alexis began writing down a formal complaint about the staircase, Alexis walked into a haughty looking Ravenclaw while writing the formal complaint about the staircase and then Alexis proceeded to complain about _everything_ that came to mind while the others listened and rolled their eyes so far back into their heads they could of passed for the dead.

Once in the classroom they all sat down into the small rows of three. They had Herbology with the Ravenclaw's.

Monique, Rose and Holly. Alexis, Marie and Natasha. Jessie, Ava and Isabelle.

Then Professor Longbottom walked in.

"Good Morning class, hope you all had a good sleep. Although judging by Mr Finnegan's yawn I take it you were perhaps too excited." He said eyeing the boy as the class laughed.

"Well welcome to Herbology. I'm afraid Herbology in first year isn't the most exciting class, but it is interesting if you like plants that produce cures for disease and disease itself. Are there any questions so far? Perhaps about Hogwarts itself?" he asked knowing at least one hand would go up.

And he was right.

About six hands shot up into the air.

"Sir, are we actually going to need our books today?" came the voice of Phoebe Stokes.

"No we will not Miss.." he trailed on.

"Stokes, Phoebe Stokes sir" she answered.

"Well Phoebe, you'll find you won't need textbooks, just parchments for your first class of any subject. We teachers will try to get to know you and ease you into Hogwarts life" Professor Longbottom said with a smile. "Yes Mr Finnegan?"

"Sir could you tell us why The Forbidden Forest is forbidden?" he asked.

Many students straightened up at this. Mainly the boys.

"Well there are many creatures in the Forbidden Forest, many of which are dangerous. While the centaur will never hurt a human, there are acromantula, giant spiders who are not on the friendliest of terms with us, except for perhaps Hagrid, there are thestrals which should not be disturbed and a few Hippogriff's too, there are dear, a three headed dog" then came the gasps.

"Three heads? How awful" Phoebe gasped.

"You mean Fluffy is still there?" Albus asked.

"Fluffy is still there Al, I believe Harry, Ron and Hermione all still visit whenever they come for Defence Day" Professor Longbottom said.

"Sir! Sir!" called an overly excited and high pitched voice which half the class turned to see. "Stacey Gale" she introduced herself, fluttering her eyelashes unnecessarily. "Whenever do we get to go down to the greenhouse, I'm so excited" she sighed.

Monique immediately made a face, causing Holly to snort and giggle and Rose try to nudge her telling her to shush. This girl looked like the most stuck up, dirt fearing girl Monique had ever seen, she found it hard to believe that she was truly excited to go to the greenhouse and be elbow deep in dirt. She did however, believe that pristine Stacey Gale had a crush on Professor Longbottom. Apparently she wasn't the only one as half the boys were struggling to keep their laughter at bay.

"Not until next term Miss Gale" Professor Longbottom answered kindly.

"Hey Neville- I mean Professor Longbottom" Albus stuttered over his words. The class laughed. "What's the deal with Leekes? He looked so unhappy with everything last night." Al asked.

"Yeah, he looked as if someone force fed him sour food" the boy sitting next to Al said. "Chace Middleton, by the way" he said over the laughter.

"Professor Leekes is a rather serious man, but he isn't all that bad, he just takes his line of work very seriously, your education is important after all, is it not?" Professor Longbottom said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we should have to deal with that" Monique muttered.

"Is that so, Miss Halestone?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Monique smacked a palm to her head, only just realising she had said it aloud.

"Sorry" she said embarrassedly. "I have this habit of saying things aloud when I think I'm saying them in my head" she admitted as Professor Longbottom chuckled. "Bad habit" she mumbled.

"I find your honesty refreshing" he smiled as Stacey huffed audibly. "But I wouldn't recommend voicing your thoughts to Professor Leekes himself, he is offended very easily" he said chuckling.

"Like a temperamental hippogriff" she huffed before immediately smacking her hand to her mouth. "Sorry" and Professor Longbottom chuckled again.

"It's alright, now if I request that everyone may get up and stand beside your desk" he began. And so they all got up and moved to the side. He vanished their desks and books and had a "what the hell" type of reaction out of the class. Suddenly, 40 arm chairs appeared in a circle.

"May I ask that all of you sit in an armchair please" Professor Longbottom said politely. Everyone went and took a seat in a chair. They were soft and made of a plush sort of material Monique could not determine.

"Today is about getting to know you, I'm going to introduce myself. You're going to do the same. I want a name, age, you can add blood status if you like, I won't discriminate and I hope nobody else here will either. Perhaps what you'd like to do when you leave if you know, and a fun fact about you" Professor Longbottom smiled.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I was sorted into Gryffindor when I was 11, I am currently at the ripe old age of 36, I'm married to Madam Abbott who is the school nurse, I am a pureblood, but never really felt like it because I was rather clumsy and displaced in school until about my fifth year when I joined Dumbledore's Army, when I was in school I wanted to be a Herbologist but instead chose to become a Professor and my favourite food is roast chicken, my gran makes it best" he introduced. "Now who's going to start, Mr Lupus" Professor Longbottom said turning to his left.

"Uh, hi. I'm Oliver Lupus. Gryffindor. I'm a half-blood, I'm not entirely sure of what I want to be and I am distantly related to the Scamander family" he said shyly.

"Ah yes, I believe Newt and you're great grandfather are brothers, am I right?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Yes sir" Oliver said quietly.

"Marvellous, Mr Parker if you would" Professor said.

"Nathaniel Harvey Parker" he introduced proudly.

"Dear god" Monique mumbled as she and Holly giggled. It was the train all over again.

"I'm 11, Gryffindor and proud, I am a pureblood, although the idiot Cantankerous Nott, didn't include my family amongst many others because we weren't into the pureblood mania" the class laughed. "I want to be a Dragon worker when I'm older and I am incredibly excited to see a Hogwarts Quidditch match" he said excitedly.

"I assure you, they're very exciting" Professor Longbottom said.

"Miss Halestone?" Professor Longbottom asked looking intrigued.

"I'm Monique, Halestone. I was born in Barcelona, Spain, Gryffindor, I'm 11, half-blood, I like Quidditch, I don't know what I'll be, too many family business', but if I could do anything, Quidditch player, I like chocolate mousse" she ended abruptly setting the class into giggles.

"Holly Matthews, I was born in Paris, France, grew up there, but I was tutored by English Professors hence no heavy accent, Gryffindor sorted, 11, I have no idea what I want to be" she smiled.

"Thank you Holly, Rose if you would" Professor Longbottom smiled warmly.

"I'm Rose Weasley" she started. As soon as she did, so did the whispering. "I'm 11, Gryffindor sorted and I want to make a difference when I'm older but I don't know _how_ to exactly, parents have made it kinda difficult to live up to them-"

"You'll live up to them" said a misty voice.

"What?" Rose asked looked at Holly thinking it was her who said it.

"I never said anything" Holly said puzzled.

"She'll live up to them" said the misty voice again.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Rose insisted.

"I have no idea" Holly murmured.

Even Professor Longbottom looked confused.

"Peeves! If you here, show yourself!" Professor Longbottom said firmly.

With that a spirit of sorts popped out of nowhere. He was unlike anything Monique had ever seen. She has to admit he was slightly amusing to look at. Slightly repulsive and ugly, but amusing.

He had pale white skin, almost as white as snow, hair blacker then anything she'd ever seen, eyes to go with it. When she thought about it, it wasn't his physical appearance that made him repulsive, it was his atrocious choice of clothing. Bright and out there, vibrant orange.

Monique detested orange and wore it rarely. Even then it was usually to shut her Aunt Tremaine up. Aunt Tremaine, loved all things orange. And never forget to send her nieces and nephews something orange.

"Mystic voices on our first day. I swear if this place is haunted" began an ever so complaining Alexis.

"Oh shut up" Monique muttered.

"You don't care if we live in a haunted castle?" Alexis shrieked.

"No, I'm just not terrified. I've seen worse than ghosts, which by the way, surround the castle" Monique told her defiantly.

So far she was not getting off to a good start with managing her usual cheek.

"Well carrying on" Professor Longbottom said. "Who's next?"


End file.
